inos wish
by Deidara'sTwin-Ino
Summary: Sasuke And Ino fell in love with eachother at the tender age of 13 and did it but when Sasuke leave Ino turns into a slut now Sasukes back ..but he to different... Lemon starts out as sasuino ch.2 and a half rest kibaIno!
1. Chapter 1

Ino`s wish

Ino was sitting out on her balcony strait across the street from Sakuras house as she has done every night since Sasuke came to Konaha and she made the mistake of falling for him. She would sit out there for at least 5 hours a night waiting for something someone.

Then one night Ino saw Sasuke throw a rock at Sakuras window then another after five rocks he started looking around. Finally he found the thing he wanted he grabbed the little latter and placed it under Sakuras window. Ino was silent as she watched the boy who destroyed her and Sakuras friendship climb the latter like she waited every night for three years for him to do at her baloney.

When Sasuke was up on Sakuras balcony Ino could hear the little rap tap tap he made on her glass door as she heard this happen she started to cry. Ino was sure he was at the wrong house and she knew that he meant to be at her door trying to wake her up…

**At Sakuras house… .**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who is that, what is that?" <em>Sakura thought so she stood up and she walk over to her window after the sound stop she looked out and she saw Sasuke walking away. "_Sasuke! Why is he here? I don't care I have to stop him!" _after she thought this she opened her door and she screamed "SASUKE! Wait why you are on my balcony?" The pink haired girl stood there in her thin night gown that went down barley enough to cover her butt.

She looked at Sasuke looking at her in it and she blushed as he gave her his sexy smirk that made her knees weak. She thought for a second then said,"Sasuke would you like to come in? Because it's cold. " She had to add the '_because it's cold' _part so he didn't know how desperate she truly was for his touch.

"Sure Sakura-_Chan"_ as Sasuke said this they walk into Sakuras room and then Sasuke locked the glass door. "By the way…. My parents are out for the next week because there at the sand village dealing with some….things…." Sasuke looked at Sakura seductively and said "perfect."

**Back to inos house **

All Ino saw was the boy she loved walk into her arch nemeses room the way she`d prayed for him to do for years. Then she heard Sakuras scream "SASUKE!" but not out of pain then she heard a groan and she nearly fainted from surprise. _He was seducing SAKURA her boobs were`nt even that big and her forehead was huge and she she SHE STOLE sasuke_… ino thought then she decided to just go back to bed and give up because from what she could hear Sasuke was`nt changing his mind any time soon.

** At school the next day… **

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him then he just looked at her like she was insane to hug him. Sakura stood there dumbfounded "_He was my first last night….now he won't even let me hug him….what did I do wrong…?" _Sasuke saw the look on her face and stood up and said "you were just practice" and walked off. When Ino saw this all she did was laugh because Sakura had been used by Sasuke! Then she noticed him walking toward her so she sat down and let her boobs fall onto her desk they were still growing but she was bigger than Sakura and she rested her head on the stake of jutsu books on her desk and she 'accidentally' tripped Sasuke who looked down and all he saw was the top of her shirt and her growing buds.

Ino realized this and just giggled. Then they all took their seats and Sasuke took a seat next to Ino. Sakura looked at Sasuke all through class. Ino saw Sakura do this and she smirked at her.  
>Sasuke could see the exchanges between the girls and he was sick of it so he grabbed Inos hand and put it up on the desk so it was visible to all.<p>

The teacher saw this but said nothing,_'Sasuke should`nt do that to Sakura she`ll be powerful like her mother.' _but Sasuke didn't care if she was as powerful as Lady Tsunade he used her and he was proud of it he had the protection of being his first but he did`nt care he could hurt her as much as he pleased and she would`nt care.  
>"Ino." Sasuke lend toward her and whisper but they were in the back of the class room and luckily they were watching a movie about chakra flow."Yes Sasuke?" "would you like to go out sometime?" "I`ll ask my mom for permission my dad is off on a mission." "Okay ask if we can go out Friday night." "that's tomorrow right?" "exactly."<p>

Then the teacher turned on the lights and turned off the projector. "Your homework is to wright a 2 page essay on what you learned and that mean both sides. Its due on monday!" The class groaned and Ino was thinking '_shit i wasnt paying attention'_ Sasuke saw her facial expression and said," Dont worry i`ll help you i already watched that video so i was ahead of the class slightly." "Thank you Sasuke i couldnt pay attention." "of coarse you could`nt" Then he squeesed her hand then she blushed and picked up her jutsu books with some diffuculty. There were only three but she only had one hand and it was her weaker hand.

When Ino got home she went to her mom in the kitchen and said,"Mom can we talk...about Sasuke" "Sure honey what is it?" "He asked me out today in class...I was wondering if i could go out with him on Friday." Inos mom looked at her with a face that made Ino be proud of what she said and Ino understood what she was about to say.

"Ino of course you can go out with Sasuke tomarrow night. Sasuke is of the Uchiha clan correct?"

"Yes...Why?"

"You need to know that...As a Uchiha, Sasuke will be looking for a wife in a year or so. Sometimes the Uchiha men looked for wives when they were Sasukes age."

"Really! He could be looking for a wife?"

"Yes he could and if he asks you...You can say yes...I`ve discussed it with your father and he said that i may give the blessing and deal with the marriage stuff."  
>Then Ino realized she had to learn how to cook and clean and be a GOOD wife Sakura could barly cook she could cook romen,chiken,and sushi but she could hardly clean her thought about all the things she could cook she could cook romen,chiken,sushi,ele,vegtables,eggs,cake,soup,tea,she could cook almost anything as long as she had a recipe. Ino`s mom interupted her thought when she said,"Ino i want you to have something."<p>

"uuuu okay what is it?"

"falow me." Then Ino fallowd her mother up to her room and Inos mother opened the closet dug around until she found what she was looking for she handed Ino a belly shirt that she loved it looked perfect she decided it looked much more like a 16 year old girls shirt insted of the shirt she`d been wearing because she was 13. "Thank you mom... Can i wear it on the date tomarrow?" "You can wear it every day i have more than one but I only have three thats small enough to fit your... figure." She looked at Inos` chest. "Oh i understand." "Do`nt worry if you are truly my daughter. You`ll grow." Her mom said with a slight giggle.

**Friday...**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!My mom said i can go tonight!" Sasuke looked at Inos new shirt and he would have fell over if he had`nt been sitting down. "That`s great Ino...I like your new shirt." "Oh thanks my mom gave it to me." Sasuke was just about to say that he could tell it was`nt hers but the teacher walked in and Ino sat next to Sasuke as he asked. The Teacher said,"Today we will not have a normal class. I have decided that since you have all been doing so good in class i will give you the class time to do whatever you wish."<br>Naruto said, "Can we go outside and train?" "Yes Naruto but you can also sit and talk to your friends." The teacher said hopefully Naruto just laughed and walked out. Hinata quietly fallowed not letting the stares of her pers frighten her because she wanted to go talk to Naruto even if it mad her faint.

"Poor Hinata."

"whats wrong with her ino she`s just going outside."

"Ya but Sasuke can you imagine if what everyone is saying. Tomorrow people will probably torment her and Naruto horribly."

"Good point... Lets go spy on them so we can say that they were just training or whatever there doing."

"Okay! That sounds good" So Sasuke and Ino walked outside the class room and Ino begain heading for the training grounds but Sasuke pulled her toward the trees and said,"I want to show you were Naruto and Hinata really are." Then they walked 20 yards and the forest opened up into a little field and at the other end of the feild Naruto was standing in front of Hinata holding her hand and Ino could`nt figure out what they were doing until Sasuke said,"See they`re just makeing out." Then Sasuke grinned widely and he took Inos` hand.

Ino gasped and did`nt move until Sasuke dragged her into a denser part of the woods and held her against a tree she smiled as he put one of his hands on her hips and the other on her hand holding it up over her head pinning her hands to the tree. "Sasuke-kun what are-" Sasuke pushed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately she kissed back willing to give him all of her but she remembered what happened when Sakura did that and how her mom said boys love a little challenge so Ino played into the kiss with so much passion then just as Sasukes hand begain to creep up her back to her shirt she pushed him away and said,"Sasuke not right now...not till things change." "How bout tonight?" "We`ll see."

Then Ino looked up at the sky and sighed because the sun was in the middle of the sky indecateing that it was noon so they had to hurrey back to keep people from getting suspitiouse. When they got back they relised they were back before Naruto and Hinata. "Did you guys see Naruto or Hinata?" Asked Kiba. "Uh ya they were training they must still be working hard." Ino giggled at that and just stood there akwardly next to Sasuke like she was out of place but Sasuke could see her dicomfort and took her hand.

"Ino your were you should be." Sasuke just thought,'_I have to save my clan im the last.I need to find a wife all my fathers and grandfathers before found wives by now this is the time when a Uchiha boy is the best at suducing girls. Ino will be my wife.I`ll wait till wev`e gone out on three dates...Or i get her pregnate then I`ll pop the question.'_ Ino could see he was lost in thought as they headed to the cafeteria to eat together Ino relised they were walking in senque with Sasukes hand on Inos and Ino cuddling into his side he wrapped her free hand around his waist and held it tight as they walked down the and they went together like lemons and tea.

**skip to date...(school went normal except Sasuke and Ino were the new subject of gossip)**

Ino asked her mom what to wear and her mom showed her a beautiful blue and purple dress that puffed at the bottom. The top had blue and purple strips that wound around Inos figure and came down into a skirt that went down to her mid-thigh her dress had a strap that crossed her body and covered her lumps but showed enough to tease any boy enough to make them want her but to be able to concentrate on her real self. Ino didn't care if it drove every guy in Konaha insane with want she wanted to impress her Sasuke-kun. "Mom i want to bake a picnic for the date." "That is a terrific idea Ino! Do you want me to help or supervise?" "Supervise."

Ino dug around till she found the ingredients for orange chicken. she soaked four pieces of chicken in the mix and let them cook. When she herd the little buzzer go off she looked at the clock and she only had two hours to finish getting the picnic down, put on her make-up, and pack her purse with ...things that could come in handy just in case she didnt have the strength she had in the woods earlier at school.

Ino picked a tea from the cupboard it was lemon. When Ino got the hot water going she added the sugar and then the tea mix she stired and she let it set for a little bit. She also made rice and sushi. She felt this was good for a picnic, when she looked at the clock she only had thirty minutes left to finish packet the orange chicken and rice along with the sushi into two separate lunch boxs. Filled a furnace to the brim with the lemon tea and packet it all into a picnic basket. Ino rushed upstairs and took her hair down to crimp it as she wanted to do a hairstyle that was poofed. she put her hair half up half down and the crimped the top half. she decorated it with two chop sticks one of purple one of blue. She came back down stairs and her mom saw how she put on her lip gloss so it shimmered in the eyelashes looked a little clumped with the fake eyelashes Ino had on so her mother took them off and helped Ino put on her mascara .Right as she had stroked the last stroke of mascara on they herd the door bell.

Ino practically flew to the door (or so it felt like) she answered the door and said,"Hi Sasuke-kun!" he laughed as her mother came into view with the picnic basket and smiled,"Ino do`nt forget the picnic you made." "Thanks mom!" "Oh what is Inos` curfew?" "Whenever you are done with her." Sasuke smiled politely and said thank you I`ll take care of her. Ino grabbed a thin sweater that matched her dress.

"So Sasuke what are we doing tonight?"

"Well we were going to go to a nice restaurant but i guess we`re going to eat a picnic at a waterfall or a park...which do you like better?" Ino blushed a little and said,"How about whichever is more private..." Sasuke smirked at the idea of a private date with Ino so he said, "We could always go to my house." Then it begain to rain as if he`d planed it. Ino laughed and said, "How about your house." Then they started walking to the house two blocks from the outskirts wear the they reached Sasukes house they were soaked SAsuke went into his room and returned with an outfit for Ino it was a traditional outfit for ...The Uchiha women and she said,"Sasuke whos` was this ?" "My mothers she was saveing it in case she had a girl." "Are you sure its okay that i wear it?" "Yes its okay. I dont mind." "O-okay..." Ino was still unsure but she was freezeing so she walked into the bathroom and changed. The outfit fit her perfectly she walked back out and Sasuke was in dry clothes again. When Sasuke saw Ino in his mothers cloths he froze. "Ino you look really pretty." "Oh uh what should we do now its still pouring down rain."  
>"Well we have two opptions we can play bored games or we can make-out."<br>"How about we train and do both make-out and play a game?"  
>"Okay how do we play?"<br>"We`ll need a target with three rings Then we take our kunai and each ring is a different type of kissing."  
>"Sounds fun." Ino grinned and started looking for a target bored she found one but it had four rings. "Sasuke i think that the bozi will be bigger than expected."<br>"So what is the bozi?"  
>"Hhhhmmmmm i guess its a french kiss for 20 minutes."<br>"So makeing out basically."  
>"uuuhh ya." Ino said with a blush. "So Sasuke what should the middle ring be?" Sasuke stoped to think for a second,"Okay a kiss that lasts 5 minutes but no tongue." Ino giggled as he made fishy lips and she thought,<em>'Wow i`ve never seen this side of him before.I never knew there were different sides of him but not a jokeing side, But i like this side to.' <em>"Since we picked one of the rings each whats the last one?" "Okay how about the last one is a peck that douse`nt last very long." "Okay heres a kunai" "Ladies first right?" "That is correct Ino-chaaan." Then Ino blushed and threw her kunai and it hit the bozi dead in the middle. She looked at Sasuke to claim her prize. He took her with one arm around her waist and kissed her.

Ino nearly fainted from the feeling of his lips on hers she was getting weak at the nees and he could feal it so he picked her up and leid her down on the couch with him and cantinude to kiss her after 20 minutes Sasuke regretfully stoped kissing her and they stood up and grinned as Sasuke took careful aim and threw the kunai he could have hit the bozai if he wanted to but he wanted to torement Ino just a little bit so he aimed just avobe the target and missed completely. "Ino-chan what do we do if we miss?" Ino had to think bout it for a second then she sadi with a HUGE blush on her face "Well as a punishment I guess we have to...Take off a peice of clothes." Sasuke laughed and took off his coat. Ino laughed and then stepped up and threw her kunai at the bored and unlike last time she hit the fourth ring and Sasuke pecked her cheek and she sighed. After about three times in a row of either her or Sasuke hitting a perfect bozai Ino threw her kunai and missed and Sasuke looked kinda happy so Ino took out her hair tie and Sasuke just laughed and said,"That dousent count it just a hair tie!" "But i wear it every day and its part of my outfit." "No no you have to take off your shirt or it isnt fair." "Ugh fine!" Ino left her hair down and took off her shirt but she fixed her hair so it coverd her chest so he didnt see her bray in the front.

Sasuke took carful aim but Ino was kinda distracting in her skirt and bray he threw it and missed he simple didnt look at Ino but he took off his shirt and Ino blushed intensly. She swallowd silently trying to focuse so she didnt loose her skirt and she threw the kunai and she hit the bozai dead in the middle. Sasuke looked at her and grabed her up into his arms and even though they were 13 he coiuld still pick her up and place her on the couch under him and she could tell what he was going to try to do.

Ino could feel his skin on her and she could tell he wasnt going to break in 20 minutes. She wound her fingers in his hair and held him close he rolled them over and held her tight to him Ino did the same to Sasukes hand started creeping over her like in the woods she didnt care this time. '_I`ll let him go a little farther than now mabe just loose the skirt or bra.' _Than he placed his hand back on her hip and Ino was releived that he didnt go fast even though Sakura was done in a matter of let him wonder and kiss her as he wished then she relised her hands from his hair and placed them on the small of his back to keep him from moveing their legs.

They continued to kiss each other and they didnt break untill Ino heard a crash of lightning outside and jumped. "S-Sasuke-kun..."  
>"Yes Ino-chan?"<br>"Uuuummm i know thisll sound really stupid but...I`m afraid of lightning."  
>"Soooo you wanna cuddle instead of this?"<br>"Yes my nerves will make it hard to kiss good." Ino had to come up with a reason to cuddle then Sasuke smiled and got up to get a he returned Ino was sitting with her knees at her chest grabbing them.  
>"Ino-chan you dont need to be scared its okay." Then lightning struck and the power went out and Ino screamed,"Sasuke!" "Ino it okay." Sasuke said hugging his girlfriend under the blanket.<br>"Ino would you like to sleep in my bed instead of the couch?Its much more comferable than the couch." Ino simply nodded and they got up to go to Sasukes room.

Ino climbed in the bed and Sasuke fallowd when they were settled with Sasuke holding ino and Ino hiding in her Sasuke they begain to talk.  
>"Sasuke..thank you"<br>"For what?"  
>"For letting barrow your moms clothes and spent the night."<br>"What was i supossed to do make my girlfriend go home bacause it rained?"  
>"Well uh no i guess but uh..."<br>"Its dont need to thank me for anything. Thank you by the way."  
>"For what?"Ino said with a grin. "For makeing my life in Konaha not worthless." Ino was shoked and happy that she could make her Sasuke-kun so happy without giveing him...All of her like Sakura did.<p>

Sasuke heard no more lightning out so he decided to start off were theyd left off he lifted Ino`s chin and kissed her. She was so surprised that she couldnt think all she could do was feel happiness and pleasure as Sasuke kissed her neck and held her close she lifted his head from her neck to her waiting lips and kept them busy kissing her waiting lips and he didnt care as long as she wasnt pushing him away again for the third time that day.

Ino just thought, '_Ino get a gripe h-h-hes just kissing you nothing new...' _Ino was going to faint because for the first time she didnt have the strength she usually did to push away and say that she cant do this but Sasuke caught her off gaurd and he was kissing her more intense and more passianatly then the other times that could feel his muscles tightening as she ran her hand across them she found her way to his heead and intertwind her fingures in his hair. Sasuke sat up so Ino was on his lap kissing him and he had no intention of makeing a step to suduce her tonight unless she gave an indecation she wished to be suduced by Sasuke,which she did.

Ino lend back and said,"Sasuke why must you tease me so?"

"What do you mean?"

"You try to suduce me all day then you keep me far away when its okay to suduce me."

"I was waiting for the okay." Then he flipped them over so Ino was below him and begain to venture for her bra strap which she helped him find because she was oh so eager to join him she had learned that the boys of Konaha were loyal to there first love only if they truley loved them. Ino was so deep in thought that she didnt notice Sasuke had took off her bra until he pressed himself above her and there chests touched and her nerves reacted like she had been struck by moved fast and they were both completely exposed and Ino was panting in rythme with Sasukes thrusts.

When she convolsed Sasuke didnt know what was going on but he didnt pay attention he was focused on seeing how fast he could begain to convulse faster as Sasuke pupmed faster and faster."Ino you okay?" Ino couldnt think straight but she maneged to nod her head slightly which made Sasuke laugh but he had slowd down so he begain going faster and then he relised Ino was crying ,"Ino why are you crying?Are yuo in pain?"  
>"To m-much SASuke p-please s-sLOW d-d-own...To MUch p-pleasur..."Sasuke grinned and said,"No" in a smexy way that made Ino melt for one second then her nerves jumped as she convulsed again."SASUKE!" Sasuke just laughed and webt faster. By now he was getting tird but seeing Ino convulse and hearing her scream his name made his fuel to keep pumping faster."Sasuke!please...i t-think im gonna have a heart attack. T-t-t-to m-much." Then Sasuke grinned and thought.'<em>Hhhhhmmmmm i could get her to do anything shes desperate for me to slow down or something.' <em>"I`ll slow down on one condition."  
>"A-a-anything."<br>"Promise?"  
>"y-YES."<br>"Marry three weeks we can tell people but till then we keep it between us."  
>"Of course Sasuke-kun."Then Sasuke stoped and Ino could breath in complete breaths but her neves kept convulsed one last time and said,"Sasuke you didnt have to trap me like that to get me to agree to marry you." Ino flipped of onto Sasukes chest and rested she was very tired after Sasuke`s little show.<p>

**THE END!did you like it? plpz reveiw and favorite and all that good stuff. there will be a chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Sasuke and Ino had cuddled for a good two hours they fell asleep. When Ino woke up early in the morning the sun was shinning but her Sasuke-kun was still asleep so she got up quietly and got dressed in her bra and skirt then walked out to the kitchen to cook them breakfast. Ino looked around for ingredients for something good but all she found was oatmeal so sadly Ino walked over to the pots and pans and added the water to the oatmeal.

When Sasuke heard the banging in the kitchen he got up and slipped on his jeans and walked out to see Ino adding cinamin and sugar to a pot that smelled like oatmeal he walked up sighlently behind Ino and grabed her around the waist and said,"Good morning sweety is breakfast done?"  
>"Not yet honey."<br>"Ino that sounds really tacky."  
>"And sweety dousent?" As Ino said this she turned her head to see Sasuke for the first time that morning it was only then that she rememberd that she had put makeup on that night and she begain to run for the bathroom but before she could Sasuke grabbed her wrist and said,"Ino you look fine dont try to go fix yourself."<br>"But how`d you know..."  
>"I saw my mother do that every morning, so I learned the looks on girls faces well and you look perfect."<br>"Sasuke thanks but move i need to stir the otmeal." Then Ino walked over to stir the oatmeal and got out two bowls while Sasuke stood there akwardly.  
>"Sasuke could you start that video on chalkra flow so we can write our papers?"<br>"Finally something to do!" Ino laughed at how Sasuke said it but she continued to stir there food.

When Ino took a seat in the liveingrom next to her fiancee to watch the video on chalkra flow. Ino had one side of the couch and Sasuke took the other so they could have there paper and stuff inbetween them ,so they could focus.

chalkra flow is important to a ninja that wishs to use the jutsu tecnics to fight because if  
>the flow is weak then the jutsu will come out weak and will not hold rezulting in loss of battle<br>however if the flow is strong...

Ino was right in the middle of her paper when Sasuke got up to dig in a storage closet, he returned with a paper with the name Itachi Uchiha printed across it.

"Sasuke we dont need your brothers papers."  
>"But...We could just ..."<br>"NO! No cheating!"  
>"But Ino-chan..."<br>"No!" Then Sasuke walked over to her and kissed her."Please. I dont like wrighting."  
>"N-no you have to wrighte you own paper." Sasuke kissed her neck."Please."<br>"Sasuke stop no cheating!"  
>"Ugh fine." Then Sasuke sat down and begain to write. At noon Sasuke finished while Ino had finished three hours previous and begain to pick up around the house and clean the dishs when everything was clean Ino sat down and rested for the half hour till Sasuke got done with his paper."Sasuke do you think my mom is wondering were i am?"<br>"She said 'when i was done with you' so no i dont think so cuz im not done with you yet."  
>"Oh god what now?"<br>"Would you like to go on a walk?" Ino was slightly taken by surprise by this response but nodded Ino went to the closet and grabbed her shirt from the night previous (Sasukes mothers).She slipped it on over her dress and joined Sasuke at the door."Ino you look lovely."  
>"Well i wanted to wear the clothes you gave me but not full thing or people would know about our engagment and we just started dateing so.."<br>"Ino I get it." Sasuke said with a laugh.

While they were walking through the park and holding hands, close together with no spaces they saw kiba looking for someone.  
>"Hey Kiba!"<br>"Hey Ino...So you and Sasuke are dateing correct?"  
>"Yes we are. You looking for someone Kiba?"Sasuke cut in before Ino could talk anymore.<br>"Im waiting for Sakura she always runs by here in the morning." Ino looked at him worridly. "Kiba...How do you know that? ARE YOU A STALKER!"  
>"No, Sakura just picked up Akamaru one day and petted him when she walked off he fallowd her so i had to chase him of corse and he led me to sakura. And it came up." Then Sakura ran by till she saw Ino and Sasuke holding hands and saw what Ino was wearing. "H-hey Kiba-kun how are you?"<br>"Kiba-kun?" Sasuke,Ino,and Kiba all said in unison."Well ya...Kiba-kun...Is that okay?"  
>"Ya of coarse!" Kiba said with a smile and Akamaru barked on his head."Sasuke we sould leave." Ino wisperd in Sasukes ear when she saw Kiba and Sakura look at eachother like she didnt know she never saw such...happiness.<p>

When they reached the other side of the park they saw the Yamanakas` flower shop and went in."Hi mom."  
>"Ino were have you been?"<br>"Sorry i wasnt done with her plus it was raining when we got back from our walk."  
>"Okay well why didn`t you come home when it stopped raing?"<br>"We were probebly asleep mom we were beat from throwing our kunais for target practice."  
>"Okay,I`ll buy it for now but what are you two doing now?"<br>Sasuke and Ino looked at each other then Ino said,"We were just walking round town and hanging out." Inos mom could tell something was different about Ino she had seen the same change in her sister right after she..."INO YAMANAKA I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT?"  
>"Better then what mom?"<br>"TO GIVE YOURSELF AWAY TO A BOY ON THE FIRST DATE!" Ino and Sasuke stood there dumbfounded."Mom h-how did you..what?"  
>"Simple my sister had the same glow and Sasuke you have a biger glow then after you and Sakura-"<br>"MOTHER!"  
>"...How is she?doing i mean not in-"<br>"MOTHER!"  
>"Right sorry."Sasuke was completely red and said,"She is doing fine appearently she likes Kiba im glad she moved on hes has been crushing on her since they were like seven so its good for dog boy."<br>"Good. Now i have one more question."  
>"Yes?" Sasuke and Ino asked catiously.<br>"Okay i know this is going to be akward but did you remember protection?"  
>"CRAP!" Ino and Sasuke yelled.<br>"Hmmm I`ll take that as a no. You to better hope nothing and Ino i love that shirt on was your mothers correct Sasuke?"  
>"H-howd you know?"<br>"We were friends in grade school."  
>"Cool" Ino and Sasuke said at the same time.<br>"Well you two can continue walking around.I guess you guys cant really get into worse just looked down ashambed but Sasuke grabed her hand and they walked out of the they walked through town Sasuke asked,"Ino do you think you really are you know...pregnate?"  
>"Well we`ll find out in a couple of weeks." Sasuke just laughed a little nervessly and nodded. They walked in silence for a little bit then Ino spotted a bridale shop and she wanted to go in because she saw a beautiful violet kimono but she rememberd that no one could know about their engagement for three weeks and she didnt move from Sasukes side.<p>

After they circled Konaha and bumped into some of their pers on dates themselves (Saturday was a commen day for dates because stuff was on sale most of the time)Sasuke and Ino returned to Inos house so Ino could change out of her dress they went upstair she tried to find a skirt that went well her Uchiha shirt. Finally she found it her only blue skirt and slipped it on. Sasuke was in the hallway waiting for her to get dressed Ino walked out she walked strait for the bathrooom and undid her hair with some difuculty because it was tangled.(When they were walkeing around town she hide in her coat hood) When Ino had it out she begain ripping a comb through it..."OW ugh that freaking hurts! Sasuke why didnt I takeout my hair before we...You know."  
>"I dont know but i`ll be sure to remind you next time."<br>"Thats all i ask." After about ten minutes of pain ripping through her hair she finally put her hair up in a different style,pigtails. "Well thats different but I like it." Ino blushed and walked through the house picking things up and cleaning. After two hours of running around and cleaning with Sasukes little help. (He was not a skilled cleaner).Ino said,"Sasuke you wanna go to the hot springs with Hinata and me? We can see if Naruto wants to come."  
>" wanna make it a double date dont you?" Ino just nodded she walked down stairs to get the phone.879-0346 she dialed in silence.<br>*RING RING RING*  
>"<em>H-h-hinata here my father is at work."<br>_"Hey Hinata its Ino"_  
><em>_"oh hi Ino."  
>"<em>Okay me and Sasuke were hanging out today but i forgot till now we had plans to go to the hot springs...Do you wanna make it a double date with me and Sasuke and you and Naruto?"_  
><em>_"Okay illl call Naruto! Bye"  
><em>"Bye Hinata i`ll be at you house in an hour!"_  
>"Okay Naruto should be here by then."<br>"_ Okay see you then!"  
>Then Ino hung up and turned to go back up the stairs to get her swimming stuff for the hot springs. When she got back down stairs she said to Sasuke "We need to go back to your house to get your swimming stuff." Sasuke groaned and said,"Do you ever stop moveing around your like a jumping bean!" Ino stopped to think,"No not really unless im cuddleing or sleeping other than that im moveing all day. Im a very busy person." Then Ino kissed Sasuke passinatly Sasuke started to walk to the door Ino grabbbed his hand and lead him out the back door to evade Sakura and kiba when they were outside Ino lead Sasuke up a wall and lead him through Konaha on roof tops.(It was much faster than simpley walking.)"Ino were are we going?"<br>"Were going to your house. But i found that this was faster one day when i was late for school my mother showd me this and thats why you never see me walk to school im above you quiet and fast."  
>"Interesting." Then they continued to move till they got to a street. "Crap Sasuke can you make that jump?"<br>"I dont think so"  
>"Okay when i jump over wait till i tell you to jump and you`ll have to jump a little more then half way."<br>"uuuuhhhh okay." Then Ino walked to the back of the roof and begain to run all the way to the edge then just before Ino fell off she used the edge as a jumping base and leaped into the air landed on the balls of her feet on the edge then expertly leaned forward and caught herself on the roof. She turned around to see Sasuke pale and his mouth hanging wide open. "Sasuke you saw how i did that right?"  
>"Uhhhh y-ya Ino ummmm can i try?"<br>"Of course." Then Sasuke walked to the back of the roof and did just as Ino did but he fell short by a centimeter and begain to fall he was shoked that he didnt make something Ino made so he didnt grab the roof and he fell about two feet and just as he snaped out of it Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto the roof with his help. "T-thank you i could`ve died."  
>"Well it takes practice i fell the first five times i did it but you just need a little more power then you`ll be fine."<br>"Okay lets keep going." Then they got up and dusted off. When the had ran and jumped over the town they finally reached Sasukes house. He swung in an open window and grabbed his stuff then joined Ino on the roof.

"So Ino were do we go from here?"  
>"Narutos house."<br>"Why?"  
>"We need to show him were Hinata lives."<br>"Okay..." Then they jumped across the road they both made it that time when they had jumped across three roads and ran south three blocks they finally reached Narutos house were he was still getting ready.(Naruto took forever to get ready because his house was a mess.) "NARUTO!" "AAUGH! Ino dont do that!It scares the crap out of me!" Ino giggled and said,"Well its time to go to Hinatas house ready?" Naruto grinned and nodded.'_sweet im gonna be with hinata AND ino by myself at at the hot springs.' _Then Naruto saw Sasuke next to Ino outside on the streetand said,"What`s Sasugay doing here?"  
>"He`s my date Naruto."<br>"Well thats just great." Naruto said in monotone. Then Ino waved her hands in a way that ordered the boys to fallow,Sasuke expected Ino to jump up on a roof but she simply lend forward and said,"Keep up with me if someone gets lost then just yell stop." She took off running through Konaha weveing through the village without disturbing anyone however Naruto was saying,"Sorry excuse me move get out of the way!" Sasuke just jumped and flipped and weaved as Ino running through Konaha they reached the outscerts and Ino stopped to wait for the boys."Okay we have about 1 mile till we get to Hinatas house and we have like 20 minutes to get there but i wanna get there early so were going to be in the trees okay?"  
>"Fine" Sasuke and Naruto replied in unison and out of breath.<br>when they fianlly reached Hinatas house they walked up to the huge houseand Naruto was pranctically jumping up and down when Hinata opend the door."N-naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as Naruto swooped her up into his arms and Hinata blushed and simply hugged him back clening to what strength she had so she didnt faint."Ino!Sasuke! Do you guys wanna come in?We have thirty minutes before we have to leave."Hinata said after Naruto sat her down and placed his arm around her waist. "Sure!"Ino replied for both her and Sasuke. Hinata led them through the large house and up the stair to her room were they entered into a room full of violet. "Holy shit Hinata got enough violet?" Sasuke said in shock. "No i want a violet pillow." Hinata pionted to her bed were there laid to orange pillows.

Naruto looked at the bed and said,"Why are they orange isnt that my color?"  
>"U-uuummm y-ya..."<br>"I like it." Naruto said and grabbed Hinatas hand and Sasuke coughed as they leand together and he grabbed Inos' hand and they all laughed.

Well when they all left Hinatas house they headed straight for the hot springs but Hinata said"Hey you guys just wanna go swimming?"  
>"Why?" They all asked.<br>"So we can all see each other."  
>"Im cool with it what bout you two?Sasuke,Naruto what you think?"<br>"Sure!" Naruto and Sasuke said rather loudly and at the same time which made them all the started heading for the beach Hinata said,"Wait i know a better place that only i know about." So they turned into the forest and walked fifty yards through a thick part of the forest when Hinata jumped up onto a tree and begain running throughthe forest on the top when Ino and Sasuke jumped up Naruto decided to fallow .the ran for half an hour till they reached a clearing and they saw a beutiful lake and waterfall.

"Okay boys to the left girls to the right" Ino instructid pointing in the derections. They went to the separate sides and undressed as to get into there swimsuits. "I-i-ino do you think N-n-naruto will like m-my swim suit?"  
>"Of corse he will Hinata, He has the hugest crush on you!"<br>"S-so how did y-your date g-go?"  
>"Terrific! It ended when we fell asleep after we...nevermind..."<br>"I-ino!Y-you and S-sasuke...Did y-you g-give yourself t-to h-him?"  
>"Of corse i did thats why I wanted to go swimming and stuff instead of the hot springs." After this they were dressed so they walked to the shore to swimm Ino saw Sasuke in a swimsuit and she blushed so much her sholders were brihgte saw Naruto in his swimsuit and completely turned red and she nearly fainted. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at the girls and blushed a little light pink Naruto grinned and ran over to Hinata and grabbed her in a hug and threw them into the water Hinata came back up and saw Naruto less then an inch away and fainted in the Naruto freaked out and dove for her. Sasuke simply watched Ino walk across the way because she knew Hinata would be fine.<p>

Sasuke begain to feel something growing so he simply jumped into the water. Naruto dragged an unconstiause Hinata out and started to do mouth to mouth resesatation. Ino giggled as she watched Naruto keep going even when Hinata woke up and coughed out the water Hinata was saying, "N-n-naruto-kun'*Naruto interups with mouth to mouth*"Im fine!"  
>"Hinata your okay!"<br>Sasuke and Ino laughed. Ino jumped in to join Sasuke in the water she swam over to him and said,"Hi Sasuke-kun isnt swimming relazing?" As she said relaxing she begain floteing on her back right in front of Sasukes head of course there heads were next to eachother so they could see eachother. "Hi Ino and it is -*GULP*-relaxing." Sasuke said struggalling not to kiss her. They looked at Hinata and Naruto who were sitting by a tree holding hands and talking.  
>Sasuke thought bout just him and Ino being together for twenty minutes at least just to well talk about if she was pregnat.<p>

"OI NARUTO!"  
>"What do you want Sasuke!"<br>"Do you two care if me and Ino take a walk?"  
>Hinata looked at Ino and said ,"N-no!"<br>Ino said,"Thanks Hinata."  
>Then Sasuke and Ino climbed out put on there shoes and begain to walk hand in hand into the forest. as they were walking silently with Ino resting her head on Sasukes sholder they heard hinata scream in surprise "NARUTO-KUN!"<br>"Wow he works fast. Very impationant."  
>"Sasuke what are you talking about?"<br>"Oh i believe Naruto is saduceing poor poor Hinata."  
>"OMIGOD!"<br>"Thats what we planned whike we were changeing now he owes me one."  
>"Wow thats fasinating we talked about our date and well i told her we uuuhhh did it..."<br>"oh...did you go into detale?"  
>"HELL NO!Thats sick Sasuke thats between you and me im not gonna tell Hinata!"<br>"sorry,You wanna rest here?We`re at least one-hundred yards away from them."  
>"Sure why not." Ino said slightly disgusted by how Sasuke was thinking, Helping Naruto saduce Hinata thinking she would tell Hinata what they did.<p>

When they were sitting Sasuke said, "Ino what will we do if you are pregnat?"  
>"Same thing as we`re already going to do...Get married."She said sweetly. "Besidess it takes more then once to get rare that a girl gets pregnat the first time she douse it with a guy."<br>"Then we should get working on that."  
>"Sasuke do you want me to be pregnat?"<br>"Do you mind if you are?"  
>"Kind-of...Im only thirteen!"<br>"Good point...Your also thirteen getting married to another thirteen year old kid whos clan was massacured."  
>"Ya but i dont know what I`d do if I had a baby."<br>"Me neither...But i dont know what to do.I want to help my clan but i dont wanna make you uncomforable... Maybe Sakura would be willimng to-" Ino was on all fours at the mension of Sakur she sat on Sasukes lap and kissed him passionatly. He was smillig and thinking,'_I knew saying Sakura would would make her do it. But there still is the factor of me loveing her...'_ He pulled her closer so that her hips and his were squared up perfectly Ino thought,  
>'<em>Okay Ino just teaze him you know you wanna do it again but you gotta wait a little bit like three days...maybe two okay just one.'<em> Ino loved the heat that went with being suduced by Sasuke she loved the passion of being one with him of being close to him but she could get that from cuddling she gave herself to him already but so did Saukura. She locked her hands around his neck at the thought of Sakura she was going to keep Sasuke he was hers not Sakuras.

They were intertwined and Sasuke was growing again but he didnt flinch or bunch like his nerves told him smilled and laughed as he tried to untie her swimsuit.  
>"Not right now Sasuke dear."<br>"Why?"  
>"Dont feel like it!" Ino said with a wicked smile that made Sasuke groan with all of a sudden they heard, "NARUTO!" in hinatas voice and Sasuke said,"Sounds like there just about done.. Wanna head back?"<br>"Uhhhh sure..." then they headed back to the lake. When they returned ino saw Hinata swimming...openly with Naruto by her."Hi Hinata! How are you?"  
>"G-good!" Naruto said,"<em>Very<em> good." in a mokeing tone.

After they played spin the bottle a few times and Sasuke had to kiss Naruto...Ino had to kiss Naruto...they all left to go home.

* * *

><p>later that night at inos house.<p>

"Ino I want you to be careful when you walk around."  
>"Why? Nothing ever happens in konaha."<br>"Just a precaution...in case something are you going to go on your next mission?"  
>"I just got back from a mission mom.i dont know when i`m going on my next mission."<br>"Okay."  
>Ino thought later that night as she was lieing bed <em>'my mom was acting really weird tonight...like something was one of our enemies is back in town. No they would have told ALL of the ninjas...wouldnt they?'<em> Then Ino heard a little 'rap a tap tap' on her window. So she got up and walked to her window were she found Sasuke with a backpack on his back.

"Sasuke why are you here and why do you have a backpack?"  
>"I`ve got to leave for a very long time Ino...Can i come in...I wont see you for a very long time."<br>"Of corse Sasuke-kun."  
>'<em> what is Sasuke talking about? IS one of our emenies back in Konaha? Is it something to do with Itachi?'<em>

"Ino can i be...with you one last time before i leave?" Ino was struck off gard by the question she couldnt beileive that he stopped by her house as he was leaveing just to suduce her one more time.  
>"Sasuke tell me whats going on."<br>"You wont do anything untill i do...will you." He was right in front of Ino holding her close in a tight hug.  
>"No I wont Sasuke-kun and your scaring me why are you and my mom acting so weird?"<br>"Because a man named Orochimaru is in Konaha and he is an enemy of Konaha...He said that he could help me become more powerful...powerful enough to defeat Itachi...But he will only train me if i leave...Ino my dear i will be gone for a very long time."  
>"Sasuke when will i see you next?"<br>"When we are much much older so I say sorry for leaveing you."  
>"Sasuke just make sure you dont die..."<p>

Ino said with tears in her eyes then Sasuke lend down and kissed her passionatly and Ino returned the kiss with the same passion. Within seconds Ino ws lieing on her bak on her bed kissing Sasuke her mother was in bed asleep and her father wasnt suposed to be back for three days. Sasukes hand begain to creep up her back to her shirt. Ino didnt care she simpley removed Sasukes shirt which made him a little to happy.

Ino was still sadend by the thought of Sasuke leaveing for a long while so she savored every moment with him she had tears in her eyes and was memorising his sent while they cuddled. (Ino wasnt letting it get very far)

Sasuke relised what she was doing _'this little sneak she`s trying to keep me here for longer. I wish i could but i have to go. I must avenge my clan.I wont forse it I`ll just cuddle it`ll be aganizing but I`ll do it.'_ "Ino...Do you think we could just...cuddle?"  
>"Of course Sasuke-kun."<br>Then Sasuke rolled over onn his side beside his Ino-chan.  
>"Ino... We should split till i come back. So no one notices."<br>"Sasuke-kun why would people care if we were together?"  
>"You will know soon your marriage for me still my Ino-chan. but I can share...Have fun till i come back."<br>"Sasuke-kun please dont go!"Ino said gripping Sasuke held Ino to his chest stayed close memorizing eachothers scents and features so they didnt forget. For one hour Sasuke and Ino laid there in peace and quiet but Ino didnt want to but she fell asleep as Sasuke gentle traced her spin up and down her back. He got up and walked out but he left one thing for Ino to remember him by...His mothers skirt and the key to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is chapter two so hope you liked it...I`m gonna write a chapter three of when Sasuke comes back so ya hope you wanna read that one. If you dont i completly understand but plz reveiw and add to ur favorites if you wish!so ya have fun till ch.3 comes out :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

After so many years of Sasuke being gone and him being a trater he is comeing back to his Ino-chan. No longer a trater because he helped hokage Naruto defet the leader of the ataski...Itachi Uchiha.

"Sakura! Sasukes back...He`s in the hospital." One of the other medical ninjas said as she passed Sakura in the hall...  
>"Ugh that filthy trator can die for all i care."<br>"No he`s not a trator anymore,Sakura! It was a trick to get strong so he could kill Itachi...He saved Nar- sorry hokage Naruto from being killed."  
>"He did! If Sasuke had`nt done that..."<br>"Sakura, You owe haveing your boyfriend alive to Sasuke."  
>"Whos takeing care of him?"<br>"The biggest slut you`ll ever meet."  
>"Maijing, Ino isnt a slut! She only fucked her boyfriends and she simply dated every boy in our village simple as that." Then they both laughed.<br>"Well Sakura this will be interesting...Ino seemed to be the most depressed out of all Sasukes little fan girls."  
>"Thats because she wasnt a little fan girl...Ino was Sasukes girlfriend."<br>"Are you being seriouse...Sakura? Wait he left right after you two did it! Oh that must`ve hurt!"  
>"SHUT UP MAIJING!"<br>"Sorry just saying that must`ve hurt...Hahaha then Kiba went out with you to cover likeing Ino! Now he still likes her but ...wasnt he the only one that she never dated?"  
>"Ya...poor you...Maijing didnt you have a crush on him?"<br>"Kiba?No that is Shikamaru your thinking of."  
>"Riiiiiiiiiiiight...Either way poor you Shikamaru asked Temari out last week."<p>

**In Sasukes room...**

Sasuke begain opening his eyes slowly to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Ino is he going to recover soon?"  
>"Ya he`ll be fine he just needs to sleep and rest. Oh Kakashi could you tell Sakura i want to talk to her? Can you have her come by the hospital...I know its her day off but still."<br>"Of course Ino." Then Sasuke heard foot steps walk out of the room. He was now more awake then before but he desided to keep his eyes closed for a second or so.  
>"Hhhhmmmm Sasuke will you remember what you promised me as a child? I do..."<br>"Ino-chan I remember..."  
>"SASUKE-KUN YOUR AWAKE!"Ino said with a sqeal of happiness.<br>Sasuke sat up and said,"how long was I asleep?"  
>"Two days."<br>"Wow Ino have you been here this whole time?"  
>"Yup."<br>"What did my nurse have to say about that?"  
>"I didnt care...Sasuke I am your nurse."<br>"Interesting...Ino-chan...Did you...get any practice?While i was gone..."Sasuke said wondering if she suduced any other boy.  
>"Of course i did Sasuke...You broke up with me before you left so it was okay but as you asked i saved my marriage for you."<br>"There were absulutly no girls except for Karen but she was insain and just no..."  
>"Well Sasuke i can teach you a thing or two." Ino said in the way she relized makes boys go crazy with lust ... but she didnt see it in Sasukes eyes. Since it was mid day Ino wanted to take her lunch break when she walked into Sasukes room he was standing by the window looking out .<br>"Sasuke how are you feeling?"  
>"Fine...Why?"<br>"Oh I was going to go on my lunch break you think you can walk around?"  
>"Ya... Im fine Its just a sharingan...It barly clipped me."<br>"It clipped you majorly enough to knock you out for two days."  
>"But I`m fine now Ino."<br>"Well then...would like to join me at the romen shack for lunch?"  
>Sasuke smirked and thought,'<em>She wants to eat lunch with me...she said she had practice...what is she going to do..'<br>_"Of coarse Ino-chaaaan"  
>Then Ino checked him out as 'healthy' and they walked to the romen shop.<br>"Ah Ino how are you doing today? Neji has been asking me to tell you he wants to talk."  
>"When dousent he want to talk to me?"Ino said with a slite giggle.<br>"Sasuke what would you like?"  
>"Uuuhh a bowl of chiken romen."<br>"Okay. Ino what would you like?"  
>"A bowl of chiken romen also please."<br>"Two bowls of chiken is duable."

"So Ino.."  
>"Yes Sasuke?.."<br>"How have you been, Ino?"  
>"Good...You?"<br>"Terrible. I had to be sepperatted from you for all those years..."  
>"Well Sasuke, That part sucked but not anymore." Ino said scooting closer to him in her chair.<br>"HI INO!" Screamed Sakura.  
>"Shit..."Sasuke said under his breath. He scooted closer to Ino wrapping his arm around her waist. Sakura pulled up a chair next to Ino and said,"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Ino laughed sutteley and shook her head. Then Sasuke said,"He`s probebly looking around town or training." Then Sakura nodded and walked out. Just then the romen shop owner brought them there food. Ino smiled and said thanks while they were eating Ino stole some bites from Sasuke and gave him some to. '<em>Wow Ino has changed...She seems more...Suductive in everything she douse.I kinda like it.' <em>when they were finished Ino payed and they walked around town.

Ino showed Sasuke all the new buildings and the changes done to the training grounds. Sasuke sighed as they neared his house. "My house is gonna be really dusty I havent dusted in a while." Then Ino jingled her keys and showed him one of them and he identified it as his house key.

He shood there as Ino let him into his house and he smiled when he enterd it and saw everything was the same. It even smelt like his family still.  
>"Ino you keept it all together...How did u keept the smell the same though?"<br>"Well i only came in here when I really missed you. Plus i dusted everything yesturday and cleaned everything so my smell really couldnt ubsorb to stuff."  
>"So the old food...?"<br>"I took that out and restoked it." Ino said to her boyfriend. Sasuke thought for a second on how to thank her and he grinned when he came up with it her grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck gueeseing on were her soft spot was...He gueesed correctly.

Ino gasped as he did so... _'No one knows were your soft spot is...you have to fake it...howd he know.?'_ Ino thought about it more as he kissed up her cllor bone to her lips. Sasuke was thinking about what Itachi had told him one night as they were talking after Karin had tried to suduce Sasuke for the third time since they`d met. He knew what to do but he`d never tested it out before. Well one time a was so drunk that he almost let Karin have her way with him but his brother saved him.

Ino turned around so that she was faceing him and their kiss...She clung to him after the kiss broke she had missed him so much and now he was back and hers.  
>she was kissing him and focusseing on that sweet moment of being reunited with her Sasuke-kun that she didnt notice that Sasuke had carried them over to the couch and sat them down untill he pulled back and said. "I havent had any practice. Itachi told me some stuff but never...Only you. What about you?"<br>Ino blushed and said, "Well i`ve had lots of practice...So I`d be good for you." Ino grinned suductively.

Sasuke grinned and laughed a familiar laugh that Ino reconized and loved. She adjusted her legs so that they were on the sides of his legs and she was lined up with him perfectly he kissed her lips then (as Itachi had told him) down her neck to her collar bone and stopped long enough to see her eyes looking at him with passion and love.

Ino pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him sweetly, She was hungry for his taste and his feel but she couldnt figure out how to read him or anything.

Sasuke was happy when she had done this and he let his hands drop to the small of her back and pulled her close, she could feel him doing so and let her hands weeve into his hair deepening there kiss. When they pulled back after two minutes of this Ino pulled back to look into Sasukes eyes and he grinned suductivally. He flipped Ino over so she was on the bottom and pulled out the hidden rope he was conseling in his shirt.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Ino said frantically trying to free herself from the bondage that Sasuke had tied around her wrists, tieing her to the bed.  
>"Whats wrong Ino? I wont hurt you if thats what your scared of."<br>"But Sasu-" Ino was cut off by Sasukes mouth on hers. Ino tried to pull back out of surprise but Sasuke fallowed her movement deepening his grasp on her.

Then something acurred to Sasuke... "Ino how long is your lunch break?"  
>"two hours." Ino replied gasping while she was thinking <em>'Sasukes different...Hes agressive...He isnt the same..And I feel like a fucking dog! I hate being tied up!'<em>  
>Sasuke grinned, "So you have about an hour and a half?"<br>"Uuumm ya..." Ino replied tetavely.  
>"Perfect..." Sasuke said with a suductive smirk. Ino was half scarred of him now. She was fine kissing like this but she gasped when she felt him rip off her shirt and stand up leaveing her on the bed.<br>"SASUKE! What are y-you doing?" Ino said half scared half interested. Sasuke returned with a smirk on his lips and no shirt on. Only the bandages from the hospital.

Ino looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a dark abiss. Ino layed there defensless, expossed, and scarred. Sasuke looked into Ino`s frantic eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. _'Okay you have one hour and about fiffteen minutes to get the job done.I wonder if Ino will be as quik to orgasm as Karin.' _Sasuke smirked. He calmly walked over to the bed and layed over Ino so that their bodies were completly alined. Ino looked at him trying to fake calm even though on the inside she was frantic and eger to be done here and back at work.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss the soft skin of Inos left lump and Ino wanted to grab the pillow as she always did to brace herself for something...To keep from screaming but all she could do was wimper softly and bit her lip. Sasuke rolled his tongue down her lump to the niple and stopped he softly oh so very lightly kissed it makeing Ino think he was a soft and gentle person still before he did what he always did. (See he lied to Ino really in omost every town the Ataski had gone to Sasuke had a one night stand one time a week he had a treesom...Even on the road he was a player.) Anyway he tricked her and calmed her down then he bit the niple with omost painful force. Makeing Ino scream slightly and retract from the pain, Yet she arched into his mouth more makeing her twist and Sasuke grin this is obviously what he was going for but he simply released his grip and sucked her lump then licked the niple till it was hard under his tongue.  
>He switched to the other lump and repeated the order in reverse he licked it to hardness,bit it hardly and kissed it softly driveing Ino insain.<p>

After his show on her brests he slid down a little farther thinking about the time...He had to hurry. As he begain slideing Inos skirt down she said, "Sasuke wait! C-can we pick this up tonight? I dont wanna be late and-" She was cut off bye Sasukes tongue in her slite surpriseing her and makeing her jump. "SASUKE!" She screamed from shock and Sasuke looked up at her face frantic and surprised. "Ino you wont be late...We have an hour before you need to leave and if you use that trick of jumping from roof to roof you`ll be across town in five minutes...Just relax. If you can." Sasuke smirked and went to her lips. "Are you ready Ino-chan?"

Ino wasn`t sure but she couldnt move or do anything but nod as he kissed her after he asked this While he kissed her passinatly he took off his remaining clothes and roughly shoved himself into ino with out warning takeing his lips away as he did so makeing Ino scream not from passion but from shock...The comfert of his lips were gone and she was exposed.

He pumped as fast as he could sending chalkra to his member and lower back to help him pump faster still causeing Ino to come and then he angled himself so it was toward her G-spot and hit it just right makeing her scream out "SASUKE!" as her body tried to react the same as when Naruto had done this...He was the only other boy to ever effect her like this. She tried to wrap her arms around Sasukes` neck and hold on for dear life but the ropes held her back and rubbed against her wrists causeing her pain. Then her body experienced a suden jolt of passion rip through her causeing Sasukes name to be torn from her lips once more. Then she felt tears role down her cheeks and she grew scarred when she felt a line of something warm going down her arm she looked up and saw red.

"S-sauke! wait S-S-Stop! Please im bleeding!"  
>"No your not you must be num"<br>"Not there baka! My wrists are bleeding!"  
>"Oh Ino you tried to move you arms free to wrap around me didnt you?" Sasuke said pumping faster still.<br>"Sasuke please im worried!"  
>Sasuke smirked and sighed he stopped and cut the ropes seeing the cuts. "Wow those are deep Ino got up and ran to the bathroom digging around for a wash cloth she washed her arm and wrist then she wrapped them in bandages. Ino looked at the clock and ran back to Sasukes bedroom to pick up her cloths and put them back on she fixed her hair and begain to RUN for the door thinking, <em>'He didn`t stop...He isnt the boy I feel in love with I gotta tell him I can`t marry him but not when were alone I`ll ask him on a date on friday so we`re in public.' <em>

"Bye Sasuke! s-see you tonight!"  
>"It`s okay Ino i wanna rest tonight anyway."<br>"Okay Friday then?"  
>"Sure thing Ino-chan."<br>Ino faked a giggle and ran to the hospital when she got there she went to the shift manager and said, "C-can I take the rest of the day off? I`m a bit flustered." Then one of Ino`s old friends who also worked at the hostpital said,"Uuuhhhh... Give me a real reason like why are you flustered?"  
>Ino looked away then showed her her wristsand looked at her with pleading eyes that said just dont ask. And the staff manager said, "I`ll cover the rest of your shift just go relax or something."<br>Ino wrapped her arms around her old friend and said with slight tears, "I owe you one Mizemo."

Ino ran out of the hostpital and pulled out her phone she dialled Sakuras number It ringed twice and then  
><em>'Hello?Ino...'<em>

"Sakura? I-i need to talk to you I`m freaking out!"

_'Why? Ino were`nt you just with...Sasuke...INO WHAT HAPPENED?'_

"Sakura can we have a girl night and sleep over at my house? Hinata and Ten Ten to?"

_'Im free I`ll call Tenten you call Hinata?'_

"Okay bye Sakura"

_'K Bye Ino._'

Then they hung up Ino didnt understand why but Sasuke scarred her to much for her to even describ. He made her feel trapped and defensless a feeling she hated more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry it took me this long to finish just it was hard to figure out how to make Sasuke act cuz i wanna turn this into a Kibaino...So ya. lol the two dogs...BTW Ino means Female dog or Bitch in japenese but idk which.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Ino how was the lunch with Sasuke?"  
>"Kiba? Why do you ask?"<br>"Cant I be curiouse? Is Sasuke still like he was when you guys were yonger?"  
>With that Ino gasped at what he said and smacked her friend (whom she thought of as a big brother forrm)<br>"Well actually if you really want to know...He was so so...so cold. You know how they say eyes are windows into the soul?"  
>"Yaaaa...Why? What were his like?"<br>"Black...Endless black I saw nothing...I flashed back to when we were yonger and they had life to them but now their just...Theirs nothing."  
>"Wow...Maybe its from the ninja`s he killed."<br>"I dont know Kiba, It kinda scared me."  
>"Well im here if you need help!" Kiba said with a mile wide grin.<br>"Thanks Kiba...were`s Akamaru?"  
>"What are you talking about he`s right behind you."<br>Ino turned around to see Akamaru panting. Then within seconds after Ino turned back around to see Kiba less than an inch away from her did Akamaru bump into Ino pushing her into Kiba...And his waiting lips.

Ino knew it was`nt okay because she was with Sasuke but his lips were cold and hard no love simpley use. Kibas were...Nice. Ino melted for only a second before she remembered a hollow threat that was silent but obviouse. "KIBA!What are you doing! Sasuke will kill you if he finds out you-"Kiba cut in with ,"we"  
>"right we kissed." Kiba smirked and walked away.<p>

After Kiba was gone Ino beamed and dialed Hinata`s number it rang three times when Tenten picked up  
><em>'Hello?'<em>

"Hi Hinata! its Ino!"

_'What is it?'_

"What i`m inviteing you to a girls night."

_'REALLY! When and were and whos comeing?'_

"Tonight at...Whenever you show up at my house."

_'okay i`ll be there! round eight`ish?_'

"Perfect!"

Then they both hung up and begain walking to her house to set up.

**Later at Ino`s house around Eight`ish!**

* * *

><p>Ino had just stopped setting up the pop and stuff. Everything they needed for a good girls night she heard the doorbell. She went downstairs to find Sakura and Tenten at the door. "Tenten! You came!"<br>"Only after three pumps to the left and two in the middle." Tenten laughed with a strait face.  
>"Tenten thats so gross!" Sakura said with a light punch to her brunette friend that always wore the two buns on the top of her head. Ino tried to agree with Sakura but she couldn`t help but laugh with Tenten.<br>"Come-in-please!" Ino said through her laughs.  
>"God Ino it wasnt that funny." Tenten said and came in with her bags.<br>"Seriously how are you laughing like that? Wasnt there a problem when you and Sasuke-" Ino cut her off with her hand over he mouth. Tenten looked over to see what was going on as Sakura seemed seriouse.  
>"What?was Sasuke small?Or did he not do the job right?"<br>Sakura and Ino laughed at this and Ino thought for a second."You guys know how i hate being tide up? He TIDE ME UP! Then I cut myself on the ropes and he laughed."  
>Ten ten looked at Sakura who was looking between Ino and Tenten. Tenten looked at her friend.<br>"So just dump him OR tell him you dont wanna be tied up anymore."  
>"I did but he still tied me up! You know how eyes are windows to the soul and all that crap?" Tenten looked at her blonde friend with bored eyes as did Sakura.<br>Sakura and Tenten sighed as the were growing very bord and finally replied "Yeah" In unison.  
>"So what?" Sakura asked<br>"His eyes were black..There was n_othing _in his eyes they were a black abiss of nothingness."  
>"Even when he...You know ...Came?"<br>"YES even then!"  
>Tenten nodded and said, "So just break up with him!"<br>"Ya...Why are you makeing such a big deal out of this Ino you just dump him and your done with it." Sakura said with a seriouse _'no duh' _atittude Ino simple shrugged and said, "Yeah gueese your right..It just seemed really big right after it happened he acted like a jerk."

"C-could you tell us exactly what he did?" Sakura said with a blush.  
>"Sakura...Kakashi has rubed off on you hasn`t he?" Ino said walking into the liveingroom painted a light blue color with a white couch and black coffee table that was full with variouse snacks and movies acompanied bye a few board games. The carpet was multi colored all nion and shag oh how Ino loved shag.<p>

Just when they had everything put away they heard the door bell...again."Theres Hinata!" They all ran to the door like little girls and were panting when they answered the door to see a laughing Hinata.  
>"W-why are you guys p-panting? All I heard w-was c-crashing and l-laughing."<br>"Well we were raceing to get the door." The girl with pink hair said acompanied by the nodds and laughs of her blonde and her brunette friend. Hinata laughed and went inside Ino`s house which smelt like they walked in Tenten asked, "Are we going to go out tonight and club hop or are we going to stay in Ino`s house all night?"  
>"Umm we should go club hopping!" Sakura said with enthusiasmand Hinata nodded in agreement as did Ino.<br>"Well...I`m going to go get dressed for a club hopping night!Douse anyone need to barrow something?" Ino said with a smile. They all shook their heads and dug in their bags for there night cloths they found their club hopping dresses.

Sakura`s dress was a slim fit top with a loose color combo was a hot pink top and the bottom was black the zipper was in the back, spagetti straped was her favorite style for a dress. Ino`s was a strapless dress that show`d her favored color and style purple and the zipper being in the front. Hinata was the most...Covered her dress was a light violet color short sleeved with a low cut V for the top and the bottom went down to her knees and it flowed all the way. Tenten`s was...Interesting it was a combo of Inos and Sakuras in a rusty red color. The top was a sleevless style with a zipper on the side but the bottom poofed to reveil long legs, Ending only at mide thiegh.

"Wow Ino easy enough acess?"  
>"You one to talk tenten?" Ino said with a mocking tone.<br>"Point taken."  
>"Hinata...Whats is UP with your dress?Its like a church dress with a party dressed mixed into it."<br>"Well Ino my mother gave it to me!"  
>"When?" Ino said with a smirk on her face.<br>"Last week for her got it at a shop down, Neji told me." Tenten said before Hinata could respond.

Then Sakura walked up behind her friend with scissors.  
>"No sentamintall value,Hinata?"<br>"None...Why?"  
>Then Sakura cut the side up to her mide theigh and begain cutting around Hinata Leaveing one peice of fabric the original length so her shy frriend didnt feel to exposed but then she decided that looked weird so sshe cut the fabric into stripps on Hinatas legs.<br>"Wow Sakura your good at that."  
>Sakura stopped to look at her brunette riend to say.<br>"Thanks, Now Hinata dousen`t look like she was a gradma going to a party."  
>And they all laughed...Even Hinata whom relised she liked the new style of her violet dress.<p>

When they finally left after a few make-up problems and finding shoes that went right with their dress`s (they all chose flats of various colors.) They headed to the lemon club (**not in series**) when they entered the club they went strait for the bar to order drinks.

Hinata got a dry martini, Tenten got a vodka mixed with a little lemon, Sakura got a dirty martini and Ino got a beer with some lemon in it like always. When they had talked and drank their drink pluz a few just to get a good buzz going Hinata said, "L-lets go dance!"  
>All the girls nodded and said, "yes!" all slightly slured but only because they thought they were drunk except for Ino and Tenten who knew they weren`t drunk but decided to act drunk for the hell of it.<p>

When Ino got up and looked out on the dance floor to see if there was an open spot and she saw something shoking...Across the club was none other than Sasuke Uchiha...Kissing Temari Sabaku. Ino gasped and grinned slightly thinking, _'Im free! i caught him! He`s cheating!'_

"Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura asked her blonde friend.  
>"Yeah im fine you guys go ahead and dance I`ll be there in a second i just need to use the rest room."<br>"Okay" Sakura said walking back to Tenten and Hinata.

Ino walked over to Sasuke and pretended to be sad when she screamed,"SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" and since it was a club the people walked away from them with a 'poor guy' look on there face. Sasuke stopped kissing Temari and with a sigh he looked at Ino.

"I think im makeing out with Temari because she`s not a fucking wimp in bed."  
>"SASUKE!" Temari said with an added punch to Sasukes arm in a playful flirty way.<br>"Well Sasuke if you think she`s better then why didnt you just FUCKING TELL ME?" Ino let her voice raise a little at the end.  
>"I just did didnt I?" Sasuke said smoothly. "And from what i`ve heard you`r quite the little slut...I dont wanna get a STD."<br>Ino gasped as Temari laughed and slide into Sasukes arms as he had stood up and begain to walk away.  
>Ino used the air she had breathed in to scream, "SASUKE UCHIHA! WE ARE OVER I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" At that point everyone in the club had heard Ino`s screaming and Sasuke put his arm around Temari`s waist and waved to Ino not even turning around. Ino was happy to be rid of him but a strange sadness stuck in her heart that made her fight back tears.<p>

Hinata walked up to her friend seeing her akwardness of knowing everyone`s eyes were on her.  
>"I-Ino we s-should go" Hinata studdered<br>Ino replied with a nod and turned for the exit of the club. As Ino grabbed Sakuras hand to lead her and Tenten out of the club with Hinata leading Ino through the people because Ino was fighting Tears.

Even though Ino didnt love Sasuke anymore it was what he had said it keept ringing through her head in a rythme..._'From what i`ve heard you quite the slut'_ She didnt care that Temari had stollen Sasuke she didnt care he left she didnt even mind that everyone in Konaha would know about it by the next day. She couldnt stop thinking if his words were true...

**at Inos house!**

* * *

><p>"Ino are you sure your okay?" Tenten asked when she saw her friend cryinging while they were watching a halarious comedy movie.<br>"Hm? Y-yeah Im fine Tenten" *SNIFF* "Its nothing really" Ino replied looking at the T.V screen to watch The little kid mastake a wasabi bean for a green pee. A random but funny show as the parents tried to figure out what was wrong with there child in the little comedy movie. Ino tried to get Sasuke off her mind and she laughed. The girls stayed up most of the night playing childish games like old times like truth or dare and they had a pillow fight till at least 1:30A.M. Then Ino said, "Holy shit im tired what about you guys?"  
>Hinata yawned in agreement and streeched, Tenten just nodded and climbed into her sleeping bag, And sakura said,"Yeah me to...IF ANYONE PUTS PUDDING IN MY BRA AND STICKS IT IN THE FREEZER! I`ll make you buy me a new bra."<br>They all laughed slightly and climbed in bed.

**While Ino was asleep she had a weird dream...**

_Sasuke said, "You can date anyone...just save your marrage for me."  
>"Of corse Sasuke-kun." Inos mind remembered the day he left well but this was Temari he was talking to...Ino ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist..."What about me Sasuke-kun?" The Sasuke in the dream vanished with smoke and the room evaperated... A new sene appeared...It was a park with dogs everywhere...It wasn`t present day though. Ino saw an older her holding hands and walking with an old man of equal age and height. She recanised the man to be Kiba Inuzuka...As Kiba turned to kiss the older Ino he puffed into smoke then ino and finally the sene...when the new scene appeared it was a wedding it was a present day her dressed up as a bride and walking down the isle to two men. One was a Sasuke Uchiha and one was a Kiba Inuzuka. Ino watched her dream self look at both of them and reached out and hug them both. Ino ran up to were they were and asked herself."who are you marrying?" and Ino laughed at herself and said, "you decide this is your dream." and so Ino looked at both men before her and before she could decide the image puffed in smoke and she was alone.<em>

Ino awoke from this dream in a dase it was mid night and everyone else was asleep. Ino got up quietly and walked to her room to get dressed...She had made her desision...It was kiba.

**lol srry it took me so long but yeah,i had no insperation for a sasuino story anymore so srry but its changeing into kibaino and yeah..if you have friends tht are kibaino fans then go ahead and send it and ya or keep reading to see what happens. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

After Ino got dressed she walked out to of her house quietly to think about the dream and Kiba. They had been friends since they were kids both flirting but never serious about it she felt something stronger and she new he did to...It was time she thought.

As she walked farther she turned absent mindfully down random streets and when she stopped for no reason she looked up to see the Inuzuka home she walked up to the door about to knock but then she remembered that it was mid-night and no one was up this late...Or was someone...

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba`s room <strong>

Kiba laid in bed thinking about Inos lips and reaction as Akamaru slept oblivious to his master being awake Kiba couldn't help but smile when he remembered how he felt Ino give into the kiss for a split second before she had to leave and he remembered to earlier that day when he`d seen Sasuke and Temari kissing in the forest and Sasukes warning as to what would happen if Kiba messed with his "bitch" as Sasuke put it. And the fight that Kiba had started after hearing Sasuke use that term to refer to Ino...As he always did in the locker room if someone called her a slut, hoe, and his personal favorite to fight over... Dog.

Then he thought back to what his sister said after she returned from the club that she had seen Ino catch the moron cheating on her in the middle of the club to... He thought about how badly he wished to see her but he couldn't go because she was probably asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>back outside with Ino<strong>

"Okay Ino you are a ninja you can do this you know which room is his..." Ino gave herself a prep talk before she scaled Kibas house wall to surprise him. As she climbed the house wall the was careful not to kick any windows as his room was right on top of his sisters...'_ugh why`d he have to be on the second story?' _Ino thought to herself as she climbed. When She finally reached his closed window she was so pissed that she just knocked instead of being stealthy.

When she saw Kiba stand up it nothing but his boxers that barley covered him ,as that was the most conferable thing for him to wear to bed, She nearly fell but she gained control and watched as he walked across his room to his window and opened it to be VERY surprised to see the very girl he had been thinking about all night clinging to his window seal for dear life.  
>"Kiba can i come in? Or are you gonna stare at me?"<br>"Oh sorry just a little...surprised..."

He said as he helped her in his window but she lost her footing at the last second and fell onto him knocking them both onto his bed.  
>"Ino you could have just asked to sit on my bed...You don't have to tackle me."<br>"Sorry I-I tripped over something" Ino said blushing as she realized she was laying flat on top of him on his bed.  
>"It`s okay Ino I know u wanted this to happen no need for excuses."<br>"That`s not true!"  
>Kiba smirked at her horrible lie "Then why are you here?"<br>"Well I-I wanted to see you Kiba"  
>"I see " Kiba smirked and kissed her softly<br>Ino`s eyes widened and shot up off of his bed leaving a very confused looking Kiba on his bed.  
>"Ino why did you come here?"<br>"W-well i was taking a walk and i was turning down random streets...Then i found myself at your house."  
>"Well there must be a deeper reason of why u needed to go on a walk in the middle of the night" Kiba said standing and pulling on a pair of pants not bothering with a shirt.<br>"Well i had a weird dream and i just needed to think."  
>"Hm I`ve been up all night thinking about you" Kiba said with a strait serious face.<br>"O-oh..." Ino said gnawing on her lower lip and blushing deeply. When they heard lightning and a light drizzle started '_damn weather_' Ino thought thinking about the walk home.  
>"Well I cant make you walk all the way back home tonight."<br>Kiba said after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
>"Then what am i supposed to do Kiba?"<br>Kiba looked at her with a smirk  
>"You sleep with me"<br>Ino felt her eyes bug and could feel her face turn a shade of red that matched Kibas face triangles.  
>"W-what? " She squeaked out barley able to talk without a major alternation of her voice.<br>Kiba quickly realized what that sounded like and said  
>"I mean like a sleep over...Sharing a bed...Like when we did when we were young..." Ino felt a little sad but also relieved.<br>"Oh..." She sounded normal again. '_good...i cant let him know.._' As she said it Kiba could sense something else.  
>"Well"-he said stripping back to his boxers- "Im going to bed now...You can share the floor and cuddle Akamaru or share my bed and cuddle me all night."<br>Ino blushed and climbed into Kibas bed with him and rolled over to face the wall only to be turned around to be hugged to Kibas chest and held pined against him. Ino`s blood ran cold and then warm again when she realized that she loved it.

"Hey Kiba what time is it?" Kiba laughed a little. "Ino its barley even 11:30" It was quiet for a little bit and then Ino had to break the silence "Kiba..."  
>"Yes Ino?" He said tiredly... "Did u make Akamaru push me into u earlier today?" She was now looking at his face to see what he was doing. Kiba smiled slightly and said ,"Go to sleep Ino" with a slight laugh and he kissed the top of her head. Hoping to to have to answer her out right.<p>

As Ino laid there pressed against Kiba ...something was wrong...he was holding her in a new way that her body didnt know...his chest felt smaller then her head remembered...She didnt understand at first why every move she made laying there with Kiba felt so ...so wring...till it hit her, Kiba was not the one she needed...It was Sasuke.

She got up quietly and looked at the clock. It was now twelve at night and she climbed out the window silently. Not wanting to wake Kiba and Akamaru. She scaled down the side of his house quietly and ran to the Sasukes house. She need to see what was going on...She prayed he`d take her back.

When, after ten minutes of running, she finally got to the front gate and stopped when she heard Temari, " What do you mean you dont love me?" she cried and it wasn't until Ino heard Sasuke yell out the words she needed to hear, " BECAUSE I LOVE INO YOU FUCKING MORON!" Of course Ino was beaming bye this time and stood in the shadows waiting for Temari to come out, She came out in tears and wrapped in a scarf the covered her face and ran for her house in Konaha. For the first time in a long time Ino looked at Sasuke from the shadows and saw him sit down on a rock and she saw one of the toughest ninjas cry ,"What ...did ...I...do" he said barley loud enough for Ino to hear.

Ino walked in silently and said from nehind him ,"You were very stupid dear."  
>"I-Ino?" She smiled and nodded knowing he thought it was fake.<br>"Sasuke...can u be...well...can we-" She was cut off in a bear hug and crushing lips on hers. She fallowed his lead and kissed back softly weakening the kiss to be soft and sweet not hard and crushing...She was the only girl alive that could bring out the soft side of that Uchiha. Sasuke picked her up and carried her into the house and out of the rain. Ino couldnt understand why but she felt as if she had been here before and belonged...

Six months later Ino`s dream was playing out and she saw two men at the alter...Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka but this time...she joined hands with Sasuke and they began the ceremony, Kiba at the end joined arms with Ino maid of honor Sakura.

* * *

><p>srry i took so damn long (if people are still reading this) but i lost all lke idk i just couldnt write so im srry but i really wanna work on a kibaino so srry use ur imagination on there honey moon cuz we all know u looked up lemon for a reason :P<p> 


End file.
